Vapor-compression refrigeration is one of many different refrigeration cycles available for use. Vapor-compression refrigeration has been commonly used in air-conditioning (a/c) systems, which are typically used in commercial buildings, private residences, and both domestic and commercial refrigerators, for example. In such environments, vapor cycle a/c systems assist in lowering the temperature of an enclosed space by removing heat from that space and transferring the heat elsewhere. The vapor cycle a/c system may lower the temperature of an enclosed space by circulating a working fluid, such as a liquid refrigerant, through a plurality of components of the vapor cycle a/c system. As the working fluid passes through these components, the working fluid serves as a medium to absorb and/or remove heat from the space to be cooled and subsequently expels the removed heat to a different space. However, although the space to be cooled may have its temperature lowered, the manner in which the vapor cycle a/c system cools this enclosed space is frequently inefficient.